


Prompt 14: Photograph

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 14 - Freeform, Angst, M/M, Suicide, Triggers, photograph, prompt, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing I can put that wouldn't give something away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 14: Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I needed some sad stuff so here it is.
> 
> I might make it longer later on

Dim lighting filled the room in a yellowish glow. A bookshelf filled with dusty tomes resided against a wall that was adjacent to a window and a door. On the opposite wall sat a table with a dead plant. A writing desk, cluttered with papers, was the only thing that still looked used. A young man sat in the chair behind the desk. Slightly shaking hands went to open the top drawer. Removing the hidden bottom the young man pulled out an old photo. It showed two young men. One was a tall brunette with the most genuine smile on his face as his arms were wrapped around the other. The other young man was also a brunette, but he was shorter and wore a pair of glasses. Both looked so happy.

Tears welled in the living man’s eyes as he tried to choke back a sob.  
“Why?” came the broken whisper, “You had told me you weren’t going to leave me. You told me that you were okay. Why did you lie?” He sat like that for a while, whether it was a few minutes or a few hours he didn’t know. That was how it was ever since he found him. In vain he tried to block out the memory. The memory of walking into his apartment, expecting to find his beloved boyfriend sitting there happily only to discover he wasn’t there. A feeling of dread had settled on him as he had made his way deeper into the small apartment. Opening the door to the bedroom had been the worst mistake of his life. There he was, hanging with a piece of paper barely staying in his hand.

Blinking his way back to the present the young man ran a hand through his hair as he let out a shaky sigh. He slipped the photograph back into it’s secret area and got up. Ever since _it_ occurred Iris and Caitlin haven’t been giving him to much time alone. Even Cisco and Eddie had been dragging him around almost everyday. That wasn’t even inculding his or _his_ father. With one last look in the room the young man sighed.  
“I miss you Barry.” with that he shut the door.


End file.
